Xmas makes me happy
by Lukanyy
Summary: Alors...heu...deux jeunes gens seuls à Noël...et...bah je vous laisse lire...c'est du i'll en contexte européen, je me souvenais plus trop de leur calendrier scolaire...yaoi


Série : I'll'

Persos principaux : Hitonari Hiiragi et Akane Tachibana

Style : guimauve à donf', yaoi, …

Bon, personne est à moi mais j'aimerai …enfin j'ai déjà les mangas…je peux aller les zieuter quand le besoin se fait sentir…comme maintenant…je vous laisse lire pendant que je vais relire mes bouquins…Dja'

_**X-mas makes my happy.**_

15h45

…

15h50

…

15h57

15h58

15h59

16h00,…. Enfin !

25 décembre, dernier jour de cours avant deux semaines de vacances bien méritées…

C'est pas trop tôt !

Je commençais vraiment à en avoir marre….Une heure à regarder les flocons descendrent doucement…

Akane Tachibana se leva de sa chaise, ramassa son sac et sortit de sa classe.

Devant lui se trouvait son ami, son ennemi, son…, Hitonari Hiiragi.

Petit prétentieux, 'je me la pète à mort', beau gosse de la classe, ect, ect, ect….

Il avait tout pour se faire détester….même sa meilleure amie Sumiré ne parlait plus que de lui… « Il est tellllllement beaauuuuuu ; il joue super bien ; vous faites une équipe de choc ; il a des beaux yeux… » Et patati et patata…

Bon, c'est vrai, il jouait bien, même si ça l'énervait de le reconnaître, ils formaient un duo de choc et il était beau comme un dieu….

………………………….

Hue minute, retour en arrière….. Beau comme un dieu….

Je sors ça d'où ? En plus c'est un mec….

Bon, il est bien fait, oui, j'ai eu l'occasion de vérifier les dires de ces filles dans les vestiaires…mais bon, je suis aussi beau que lui quand même. En plus maintenant, je suis plus grand que lui en taille, …hahah…il ne fait plus autant le fier…Mais comme ce crétin est né deux mois avant moi, il est considéré comme un aîné et ça, il le lui fait bien savoir…

Qu'est ce qu'elles ont toutes…à ne regarder que lui.

Rhaaaaaaaaaaaa, je le déteste….

Bon, stop, j'arrête de penser à de type. De toute façon, à part le basket… on a rien en commun, c'est pas mon pote et ça le sera jamais…

Je préfèrerais avoir un autre partenaire que lui…mais bon tout le monde ne peut pas suivre le Grand Dieu du Basket quand il se déchaîne, …par Grand Dieu, j'entends … MOI…. Allez pas croire que je parle de lui… faut pas exagérer non plus…cette face de poulpe…

« Akane,…. Akaneeeeeeeeeeeee, ouhou, tu te réveillles ? Je te signale qu'on doit rentrer et ça fait trois heures que t'es planté là au mileu du chemin. Maintenant, 'il' est déjà parti. T'es vraiment casse-pied quand tu t'y mets. …Bla bla bli bla bli blou… »

Bon, retour au présent avec Sumiré et mise en marche du mode automatique du 'je fais semblant de t'écouter mais tu ne le sais pas'… faut juste pas oublier d'acquiescer de temps à autre comme ça elle est heureuse…

Sur le chemin du retour, je passe mon temps à regarder les flocons…sont blanc comme lui…hu ?... faut que j'arrête de penser à ce type. Surtout si c'est pour sortir des âneries pareilles…

« Bye, rentre bien ! »

« Ouais ouais… »

Sumiré me lâche enfin…ça soulage. Le calme. La paix.

J'arrive enfin chez moi.

« Je suis rentré ! »

Pour changer, le silence me répond. Ma mère est de garde à l'hosto toute la nuit et elle rentre tard demain matin…super…

Qui a dit que Noël était une fête de famille !

Je suppose que l'autre crétin rentre chez ses parents…

Akane déposa son sac, se prit un snack et se vautra devant la télévision.

Après s'être fait un ou deux films ringards sur la fête de Noël, il se décida à sortir faire un tour.

* * *

Plus loin dans la ville, un jeune homme blond venait de rentrer chez lui.

La neige, si froide, autant que son cœur…qui ne se réchauffait qu'à la vue d'une seule personne, … une espèce d'imbécile heureux qui semblait le détester sauf lorsqu'il était sur un terrain de basket, j'ai nommé Akane Tachibana.

Faut vraiment être très fort pour tomber amoureux d'un gars alors que toutes les filles de sa classe étaient à ses pieds…

Mais bon, 'le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.' comme dit la maxime.

Mais bon pourquoi lui aussi ?

Bon, c'est certain qu'il est pas mal, plutôt beau dans son genre un peu rebelle…

Des cheveux noirs jais, des yeux de la même couleur. Si profond qu'il s'y noierait bien…

Un corps musclé, …si si, les vestiaires communs ont au moins une utilité…

Certes, il avait un caractère de cochon mais ça faisait partie de son charme.

Hitonari soupira…il était vraiment dans le pétrin…une cause perdue d'avance…

Il rentra chez lui, et frissonna. Le froid de la pièce n'enviait rien à l'extérieur…

Il devait certainement faire meilleur chez Akane…

Ce con devait être bien au chaud avec sa mère.

Oui, il aurait pu accepter l'invitation de la sienne…mais l'idée de passer une soirée avec son père et son frère, à parler basket, …ne l'enchantait guère…

Vers 9 heure du soir, il se décida à sortir, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire.

Il allait peut-être rencontrer des connaissances bien qu'il en doutait fortement.

Tous les autres devaient être chez eux en train de s'amuser…

* * *

Cela faisait bien deux heures que Akane déambulait ; la neige s'était arrêtée et tout était blanc. On ne distinguait plus rien. Il devait certainement avoir fait le tour de la ville.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était arrivé près petit parc pas loin de chez lui et décida d'aller s'asseoir sur la balançoire.

Elle lui rappelait tellement de bons souvenirs…quand son père était encore de ce monde…

Quelqu'un s'approcha, mais, perdu dans ses souvenirs, il ne le vit même pas…

* * *

Hitonari arriva lui aussi près de ce petit parc aux alentours de 11 heures.

Ça donnait bien, toute cette neige.

Il aperçut alors une personne assise sur une des balançoires, allant doucement d'avant en arrière.

Il s'approcha un peu pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait …d'Akane.

Il n'était pas chez lui ?

Il décida d'aller s'asseoir à coté de lui…peut-être était ce une chance de lui parler...?

Ce qu'il fit. Cependant, l'autre ne semblait pas l'avoir vu.

« Akane » murmura t-il doucement.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un millimètre… il avait donc décidé de l'ignorer…

«Je ne pensais pas que tu me détestais au point de ne même pas me répondre quand je t'adresse la parole. Je voulais t'avouer quelque chose mais…laisse tomber » Murmura Hitonari.

Akane sembla frémir à ses mots mais les yeux en larmes de l'autre garçon ne lui permirent pas de le voir…

Il se leva brusquement et partit en courant…

* * *

Akane était dans ses pensées. Son père n'occupa pas longtemps celles-ci.

Bientôt, il recommença à penser au blond…

Pourquoi toujours lui ?

Il le détestait non ?

Alors pourquoi ,maintenant, était –il en train de se demander ce qu'il faisait ?

Il avait envie de le voir…de voir ses yeux, de passer sa main dans ses cheveux de sentir son corps contre le sien, de caresser ses lèvres…

Tout ce qu'il faisait en rêve et qu'il se forçait à oublier une fois le jour levé.

Il devait le détester. Un homme avec un homme…

Surtout lui, il était constamment entouré de filles.

Qui aurait besoin d'un grincheux comme lui ?

Sûrement toute cette neige et le fait que ce soit Noël pour qu'il s'autorise à penser comme cela dans la journée…

Il avait une envie furieuse de le voir…

Soudain, une voix le sortit de ses pensées :

«Je ne pensais pas que tu me détestais au point de ne même pas me répondre quand je t'adresse la parole. Je voulais t'avouer quelque chose mais…laisse tomber.»

Cette voix…il frémit…Hitonari ? Que faisait-il là ?

Il releva la tête pour voir quelqu'un s'enfuir. Une tête blonde dépassait de la veste…

« Merde. »

Il s'élança à sa poursuite…

Après 20 bonnes minutes à tourner en rond, il s'avoua vaincu…il ne l'avait pas retrouver.

Akane continua donc de déambuler dans le coin…Qui sait ?

Alors que l'horloge approchait doucement de minuit, il remarqua quelqu'un devant la vitrine d'un magasin fermé.

Se pourrait-il que… ?

* * *

Hitonari courut à en perdre haleine, prenant à gauche, à droite, sans plus savoir où il allait, il s'en foutait royalement…Sa veste s'était ouverte, il avait froid mais plus rien ne comptait…plus rien ne comptait ce soir…

Il regardait les familles en train de manger, de s'amuser…

Ça, plus ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce parc lui mit un énorme poids sur le cœur…

Des larmes roulaient sur ces joues.

Il s'arrêta à bout de souffle devant la devanture d'un magasin et resta planté là…

DING, DONG, DING, …

Ainsi sonnait les douze coups de minuit…

Il sursauta en sentant deux lèvres se poser sur sa nuque

« Joyeux Noël ! »Susurra une voix à son oreille.

Il n'osait pas y croire…

Il se retourna pour croiser les deux orbes couleurs de jais qui le fixaient. Une étrange lumière les illuminait…

Une sourire se dessinant sur les lèvres pleines de son vis-à-vis.

Son visage marqua d'abord l'étonnement puis s'éclaira d'un sourire immense…

Akane vit le visage de Hitonari sa transformer. Ses lèvres s'étiraient en un magnifique sourire, ses yeux pleuraient doucement…

Hitonari se jeta sur lui et articula un 'merci' rempli d'émotions…

Le couple resta sans bouger quelques minutes qui auraient pu paraître des heures…

Akane prit doucement la parole :

« Je suis désolé pour tantôt… »

Il fut interrompu par deux lèvres se posant sur les siennes.

Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, ne jamais finir ce baiser.

Il y mit tout ce qu'il avait en lui. Tout ce qu'il avait si longtemps refoulé…

A regret, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

Tout était si nouveau, il ne fallait pas se presser…

« Tu n'es pas avec ta mère ? »

« Nope, elle est de service. Et toi, pas chez tes parents ? »

Un signe négatif de la tête lui répondit.

« Ça te dit de venir chez moi ce soir ? Ma mère a préparé pleins de trucs à manger…et, enfin, j't'oblige pas… »

« Merci. » Et il l'embrassa.

* * *

Lorsque la mère d'Akane rentra le lendemain matin, ce fut pour trouver des restes de repas, et une deuxième paires de chaussures à l'entrée de la maison.

Elle monta doucement à l'étage et entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de son fils.

Les deux garçons étaient profondément endormis et dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

La tête d'Akane était cachée dans le cou du second garçon.

Il devait certainement s'agir du jeune Hitonari dont son fils n'arrêtait pas de parler.

Il ne faisait que râler sur lui mais les mères ont toujours un sixième sens en ce qui concerne leur enfant et elle se doutait que son fils ne le détestait pas tant que ça…

Personne ne retenait l'attention d'Akane sans qu'il n'y ait une bonne raison…

Elle referma doucement la porte et partit se coucher un sourire aux lèvres.

Son fils était heureux, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Akane ouvrit doucement les yeux pour se retrouver face à deux lagons bleus.

« 'Jour »

« Bonjour, bien dormi ? »

« On ne peut mieux mais je pense que je vais encore dormir un peu… »

« T'es impossible,…je comprends que tu aies du mal de me suivre sur le terrain si tu passes ton temps à paresser comme ça… »

« Ouais, ouais, cause toujours…je te rappelle que je t'ai bien eu la dernière fois, t'en as chié pour arriver à suivre tous mes mouvements…Bon, c'est pas que j'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi mais là… je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est dormir… »

« Pfff, tu me délaisses déj.. »

Hitonari n'eu pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que deux lèvres le ballonnaient…

Akane se repositionna ensuite confortablement, sa tête dans le cou de son homme, picorant la peau, semant des petits baisers sur cette peau sucrée.

Il finit par s'endormir, son souffle caressant la nuque d'Hitonari.

Ce dernier resserra sa prise autour d'Akane.

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

Finalement, Noël était une chouette fête…il avait trouvé ce dont il avait besoin.

Il ferma les yeux, le corps bien au chaud et le cœur réchauffé grâce à Akane.

Il ne le laisserait plus jamais reprendre froid.

Akane était avec lui et il ne comptait pas le laisser s'échapper de ci tôt…foi d'Hitonari.

* * *

Salut à tous et à toutes….me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, avec des nouveaux persos… 

J'adore cette série, impossible de ne rien écrire là dessus.

J'ai pensé à cette histoire pendant noël mais bon, les examens arrivant, c'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour la taper…

Bon, je sais, c'est gnian gnian mais j'arrivais pas l'écrire autrement…

Sur ce, je vous laisse…

A la prochaine,

Lu' (tard, février 2005)


End file.
